


Whenever You Are Near

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: ATA Gene, M/M, Pining, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd malfunctions have been plagueing Atlantis, and Elizabeth thinks John could be linked to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Are Near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sga_saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/), week #105-107, prompt 'spike'.
> 
> A quick little something inspired by the prompt :) Unbetad, all mistakes are mine, all comments welcomed ^_^
> 
> Originally posted [on the comm](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/139850.html), crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/18011.html).

 

Whenever You Are Near

 

Elizabeth sighed deeply. “John, will you please just lie down, and let Carson do his job.”

“Is this really necessary?” John groaned as he leaned back in the infirmary bed. He squirmed like a bug under a microscope, which Elizabeth suspected he felt like with the watchful eyes of both her and Carson on him. Probably even more so because he’d been forced to wear the hospital gown in order for all kinds of electrodes to be attached on his body.

“Almost done here, lad” Carson said soothingly, though he looked a bit worried. “We’ll keep you under observation for forty eight hours. With the current rate of anomalies appearing, that should be enough time to monitor you during an event.”

“I know you think that because the ATA gene is stronger in me I have some kind of... _influence_ on Atlantis,” John continued to grumble. “But are you seriously suggesting that I’m somehow the cause of what’s been happening?”

“Until we figure out what’s going on, I’m not ruling out any alternative,” Elizabeth said calmly. “And you have to admit, it can hardly be a coincidence that all the malfunctions have so far happened in your presence.” Elizabeth knew Sheppard could hardly disagree with that, since it was the truth. They had investigated the matter for days, but still had no idea what was causing the power fluctuations, and they were increasing in strength as well as in frequency. The only certain thing was that they seemed to happen only in Sheppard’s immediate vicinity.

“Rodney was there too, every time as I recall,” he sullenly protested nevertheless as Carson placed the last electrode on his temple. Elizabeth had to admit that he was right; though not always in person, McKay had at least been in communication with Sheppard at the time.

“And that is why he will be joining us here shortly,” Elizabeth noted, and turned towards Carson. “Set up the next bed for Doctor McKay, he should be here—“

“Right now,” the sentence was finished in the even more than usually irritated tone of Rodney as he briskly walked up to them, hands crossed over his chest, and a displeased look on his face. “So here I am, as commanded, ready to be hooked up to machinery and pointlessly poked and probed when I could certainly get to the bottom of this if only I was given the opportunity to keep working on this problem instead of wasting my exceedingly precious time here.”

“Rodney, you’ve had four days to work on this, and have come up with nothing,” Elizabeth pointed out, unfazed by the disgruntled outburst. “For now, could you at least consider the possibility that this angle might be worth investigating.”

“If you seriously think that flyboy here is responsible for the energy spikes,” Rodney said and turned to look at the said aviator, smirking confidently—obviously having on his way here thought of a dozen reasons why the suggestion was completely ridiculous and utter nonsense—but he never had the chance to continue; the room was suddenly filled with noise from the various machines connected to John, and the lights in the room began to flicker.

And while the baffled scientist and the worried doctor turned their eyes towards the equipment to look for clues, Elizabeth’s turned towards John. And all it took was one look at those flushed cheeks, the way John bit his lower lip, the widened pupils and the dreamy gaze aimed at Rodney, and the answer was clear. The cardiogram confirmed her hypothesis. Elizabeth smiled, and watched the lights flicker in the exact same excited rhythm as John Sheppard’s heart.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
